Two of a kind
by Belphegor
Summary: Écrit avant la parution du 5ème tome. Sur le Poudlard Express à la fin de sa septième année, Harry voit deux gosses entrer dans le compartiment... Réel, ou pas? P'tite histoire comme ça, avec des éléments des "Chroniques des Maraudeurs".


****

Two of a kind

__

P'tit cadeau de Noël de Belphegor :o)

Tout d'abord, Joyeux Noël !! Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? J'ai reçu pas mal de messages qui me demandaient où j'en étais, ou même si j'avais tout bonnement abandonné mes _Chroniques des Maraudeurs_. Je vous rassure de suite : non. Je n'ai pas abandonné, ça avance **_très_** lentement, mais ça avance. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite, mais je la posterai. Soyez tranquilles :o)

Pour cette histoire, c'est parti d'une petite idée, comme ça, pour voir. Le titre signifie " Deux du même genre ", " deux du même acabit ". Je ne trouvais pas d'équivalent en français qui me plaise, alors je l'ai laissé comme ça. Après tout, la toute première histoire que j'ai posté sur Fanfiction.Net était en anglais avec un titre français (_Miroir aux Alouettes_, pour ceux qui s'en rappellent :o) alors, pourquoi pas une histoire en français avec un titre en anglais ?

Enjoy ! :o]

*~*~*~*

" Il était une fois…

" Non, ce sont les contes de fées qui commencent par ces mots-là. Et ceux dont je vais vous raconter l'histoire, Harry, sont bien loin des princes dompteurs de chimères et des combattants héroïques dont les contes relatent les exploits. 

" Depuis votre arrivée dans le monde des sorciers – et peut-être même avant – vous avez entendu parler de votre père par bribes, de la bouche de ceux qui l'avaient connu, moi y compris. Le but de cette lettre n'est pas de donner un acompte détaillé de sa vie, mais simplement une tentative de mettre des mots sur des souvenirs lointains, des émotions et des sentiments qui sont tout ce qui me restent à présent d'un ami qui m'était cher. Gardez à l'esprit que tout ce que vous allez lire est très subjectif, car il est avant tout question d'un ami, parlant de deux de ses amis.

" Deux, oui… Car dans mon esprit il est très difficile de dissocier l'image de votre père, Harry, de celle de Sirius. Et je n'en suis que plus reconnaissant à la Providence de savoir la vérité à propos de ce dernier depuis cette nuit d'été, il y a quelques années, je peux à nouveau évoquer ces deux visages dans mes souvenirs sans avoir à ressentir la douleur qui découle d'une trahison comme celle dont j'avais accepté l'évidence pendant douze ans.

" Deux garçons, deux visages, deux voix, deux sourires… dont pourtant on avait souvent l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un.

" Il pleuvait le jour de notre première rencontre à tous les quatre – nous trois, plus votre mère – et ce qui m'a frappé à la première seconde où je les ai vus, c'était combien ils paraissaient se ressembler l'un l'autre. Deux tignasses ébouriffées, d'un noir de jais deux paires d'yeux brillants, et deux sourires joyeux malgré la pluie qui les trempait jusqu'aux os… Je pense qu'ils sont devenus amis dès la première seconde. Des frères, même, par la suite.

" Et pourtant, ils étaient aussi différents que deux frères peuvent l'être. Physiquement, d'abord : James avait de grands yeux sombres, tour à tour pensifs et brillant de gaieté, parfois de colère les yeux de Sirius étaient clairs, et n'en reflétaient que plus son âme : flamboyants sans cesse, toujours pleins de vie, donnant l'impression que l'on pouvait cerner le personnage en quelques minutes – cette apparence était tout aussi trompeuse pour l'un que pour l'autre. Les cheveux de James furent toujours légèrement plus courts que ceux de Sirius qui les portait à la mode Moldue de l'époque, malgré les conseils qu'il recevait d'un peu partout lui disant d'aller voir un coiffeur. Enfin, James avait des traits plus doux, plus ronds que ceux de Sirius, dont le visage a toujours été un peu anguleux tous les deux étaient assez grands pour leur âge, mais Sirius avait une forte tendance à rappeler un chat de gouttière par son long corps maigre, ses pommettes hautes, ses grandes oreilles et son nez pointu. James, à côté, paraissait plus… posé, si je puis dire.

" Chacun avait son propre caractère, ses propres traits de personnalité qui lui était particuliers. Au tout début de notre amitié, je me souviens de James comme d'un garçon franc, ouvert, et sympathique, quoique peut-être un petit peu timide il avait une honnêteté toute particulière qui en faisait un piètre menteur à nos yeux, mais un mystère pour les professeurs, qui ne comprenaient pas qu'un garçon aussi droit et honnête – et de plus obtenant de si bonnes notes en classe) puisse en fin de compte se révéler un véritable effronté si le besoin s'en faisait sentir – un peu comme moi, en somme. Puis, peu à peu, il s'est enhardi, au fur et à mesure que sa confiance en nous grandissait.

" Sirius était d'une autre sorte. Il était celui dont les parents se méfiaient, mais que nombre d'élèves admiraient et enviaient – le seul, quasiment, capable de tirer un sourire du Professeur McGonagall quand elle lui donnait une retenue. Dans notre petite bande de prétendus hors-la-loi, Cornedrue était auréolé de sa gloire – tout à fait méritée – en tant que l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'école, et Patmol était connu pour sa répartie, son assurance, ses remarques dévastatrices qui faisaient pleurer de rire les élèves et grincer les dents des professeurs. Cette attitude, comme je le découvris peu à peu, était un leurre pour cacher des angoisses profondes et les cicatrices de son histoire personnelle – tout comme le sourire de James. En devenant amis tous les trois, nous avons allié nos solitudes pour mieux les combattre, et à présent je me rend compte de l'importance quasi vitale de cette 'alliance' aussi bien que de sa futilité – nous nous appuyions tant les uns sur les autres que, lorsque le pire arriva, tout s'écroula autour de moi. Le double vide qu'ont laissé la mort de James et celle de l'idée que j'avais de Peter ne se refermera jamais, je le crains.

" James, dans son genre, était un rêveur. Ayant été élevé dans un milieu qui était entièrement sorcier, ses passions étant enfant étaient le Quidditch, bien entendu, et la lecture, en particulier les romans d'aventures. Il fut émerveillé lorsque Lily lui fit entrevoir un monde similaire dans la littérature Moldue, et cette soif pour le mystère et l'inconnu fut à l'origine d'un bon nombre de nos propres 'aventures', plus ou moins dangereuses. Oh, bien sûr, il avait aussi peur que nous lorsque nous trouvions plus que ce à quoi nous nous attendions, mais il apprit rapidement à dominer sa propre frayeur pour ne pas _nous_ inquiéter davantage. James était ainsi.

" Quant à Sirius, chaque peur, chaque épreuve, chaque danger était pour lui un défi à surmonter, quelque chose qu'il devait prouver à tout prix. Lorsque Severus Rogue ou quelqu'un d'autre 's'attaquait' à l'un d'entre nous, ou bien arrivait à commettre quelque mauvais coup, il était toujours le premier à rendre la pareille. Parfois par des moyens que je réprouvais, et il y eut des occasions où James lui-même tentait de le détourner de ses intentions. Sauf quelques rares fois, Sirius ne voulait rien entendre – il était plus têtu qu'une mule lorsqu'il le voulait, et cela nous désespérait quand venait le moment où il dépassait les bornes.

" Mais il avait également un côté plus doux, plus secret la grande affection qu'il éprouvait pour Lily – que nous éprouvions tous, de fait – l'aida à s'épanouir. Tandis que James se passionnait pour le Quidditch et les romans, Sirius resta fidèle toute sa vie à une seule véritable passion : la musique. Il jouait de la guitare, et avec talent – je me souviens de son émerveillement quand sortit la chanson _Stairway to Heaven_, et des heures qu'il passa à travailler cette chanson sur son instrument. Ses idoles s'appelaient John Lennon et Keith Moon deux noms pratiquement inconnus des sorciers, mais qui comptaient énormément pour lui. La mort du second l'attrista terriblement quand à l'assassinat du premier deux ans plus tard, et moins d'un an avant celui de Lily et James, il fit naître en lui un sentiment d'inquiétude et de malaise profond une fois le choc passé, comme si cet événement – qui par ailleurs n'avait rien à voir avec le monde des sorciers – avait déclenché quelque chose… la fin d'une époque. Il n'a plus vraiment été le même après cela de plus, il faut y ajouter la terreur ambiante de cette sombre époque qui planait, encore plus menaçante, sur James, Lily, et vous, Harry, qui n'étiez qu'un bébé innocent…

" Je n'ose imaginer ce par quoi est passé Sirius lorsqu'il est arrivé à Godric's Hollow pour découvrir la maison en ruine et Lily et James morts tous deux. Les pensées qui ont dû lui traverser l'esprit à ce moment-là. Jamais je ne lui ai demandé – je n'ai jamais osé. Cette douleur est trop grande pour la partager avec quelqu'un… même si ce quelqu'un a grandi avec lui. Sirius n'aurait laissé qu'une seule personne au monde l'aider, et cette personne était James.

" James avait recueilli les souvenirs de Sirius. Sirius avait appris à James à faire du vélo. James avait invité Sirius à dormir chez lui. Sirius avait confié sa guitare à James. Dans un moment de grosse dispute, James avait donné un coup de poing à Sirius. Sirius avait à moitié assommé James lors d'une bataille de polochons…

" Vous voyez, Harry, les souvenirs sont tellement nombreux et confus qu'il me serait impossible d'écrire quelque chose de posé et d'ordonné même si j'essayais. Aussi, je n'essaye pas, et vous livre cette lettre – faites-en ce que vous voulez.

" Sachez seulement ceci… Pendant des années, on vous a répété que James aurait été fier de vous. Pour ma part, il me semble évident que c'est parfaitement exact, mais dites-vous bien qu'il l'était déjà énormément de son vivant. Un de ces cadeaux pour votre premier anniversaire était un petit balai… J'en ai compris la raison le jour où je vous ai vu voler pour la première fois. A ce moment, j'ai bien cru entendre une voix familière me souffler dans l'oreille, avec un petit rire : 'Je te l'avais dit.'

" Pour le reste… Non seulement votre père aurait été encore plus fier de vous, Harry, mais… vous auriez été fier de votre père, si vous l'aviez connu.

Mes plus sincères amitiés, Harry, et jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

Professeur R.J. Lupin…

Lunard. "

Harry resta un bon moment sans bouger, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il sentait à peine les légères secousses du Poudlard Express tandis que le train quittait petit à petit les montagnes pour filer au milieu des champs. Devant lui, Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec un peu d'inquiétude.

_ Harry ? fit Ron d'une voix incertaine. Ça va ?

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Il reprit l'enveloppe et rangea la longue lettre dedans pour ne pas l'abîmer, avec des gestes lents et beaucoup de précautions pour ne pas réveiller Ginny qui dormait paisiblement, la tête posée contre son épaule. Il ne voyait presque pas son visage sous la masse de cheveux roux et écarta doucement quelques mèches, souriant légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut les taches de rousseurs et les joues roses.

_ Ça va, fit-il en relevant la tête. Ça fait un peu bizarre, c'est tout.

Ron hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait. La mort du professeur Lupin avant été un choc terrible pour tout le monde – presque aussi terrible que celle de Dumbledore. Alors, lorsque son hibou était arrivé par la fenêtre du train avec une lettre de lui pour Harry… Maintenant que le choc et la surprise étaient passés, Harry se disait qu'il avait dû avoir une drôle d'expression sur le visage – Ron et Hermione ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, comme s'il était une bombe prête à exploser. Quelque chose d'assez fréquent, ces temps-ci – il était presque arrivé à s'y habituer.

_ Il me raconte mon père, et Sirius, dit Harry, baissant les yeux vers l'enveloppe, et vers le hiboux de Lupin qui se lissait les plumes d'un air triste. Comment ils se sont rencontrés, leurs points communs, leurs différences, ce qu'ils aimaient…

Il s'interrompit. La boule coincée dans sa gorge commençait à grandir et il avala sa salive.

_ Il y a un moment, je lui avait demandé de faire quelque chose dans ce genre… Me raconter mon père, ma mère, Sirius, et lui quand ils étaient jeunes… Il m'avait promis d'y travailler.

_ Il a tenu sa promesse, murmura Hermione. Ses doigts se crispèrent discrètement sur ceux de Ron à son côté, Ron qui avait l'air un peu pâle sous ses taches de rousseur. Un petit hululement malheureux la fit légèrement sursauter, et elle regarda le hibou de Lupin et malgré les efforts qu'elle fit pour être le plus discrète possible, Harry vit qu'elle essuyait ses yeux un peu humides.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui, le pauvre ?

Bonne question, pensa Harry, qui n'y avait pas pensé une seconde. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps : Ginny remua un peu contre lui, et cela lui donna une idée.

_ On pourrait le garder, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, Ginny n'a pas d'animal. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en occuperait très bien.

Ron leva un sourcil :

_ Tu sais, Harry, la dernière fois qu'elle a eu un animal entre les mains, c'était un Boursouf* – celui dont Fred s'est servi comme Cognard. Je l'ai retrouvé un jour déguisé en poupée, avec une robe, une perruque, et le chapeau de sorcier de Percy. Dans la chambre de Ginny, bien sûr.

Le temps d'imaginer le tableau, Harry sourit, et Hermione se mit à rire doucement. Puis, redevenant sérieuse, elle fit :

_ Ça, c'était quand elle était petite – il y a des siècles. Elle saurait prendre soin d'un hibou, et il ne serait pas de trop, maintenant que vous n'avez plus Errol. 

Ron hocha la tête, apparemment pas trop convaincu. Il y eut un petit silence, à peine troublé par la respiration de Ginny, profonde et régulière, et le cliquetis des roues du Poudlard Express. Puis Harry entendit des pas rapides dans le couloir, et Lavande Brown ouvrit la porte du compartiment, essoufflée et les joues rouges.

_ Chut ! fit Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot. Parle doucement, je ne veux pas que tu réveilles Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ C'est Seamus, dit Lavande, la respiration un peu calmée, mais rougissant encore plus. Il veut me dire – il veut des témoins – en fait, je crois qu'il veut me demander en mariage.

Et elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement, qui rappela fortement la Lavande Brown de leur cinquième année, toute excitée à la pensée d'aller au Bal de Noël avec Seamus Finnigan.

_ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à – ouïe ! Ça ne va pas, Hermione ? fit Ron, surpris et en colère, frottant ses côtes là où Hermione lui avait envoyé un coup de coude bien senti. La coupable eut un grand sourire à l'adresse de Lavande.

_ On vient de suite.

Ils se levèrent tous deux, Hermione expliquant à Ron que réagir comme il l'avait fait n'était pas poli, que c'était sûrement très important pour Seamus et Lavande, et bien d'autres raisons que Harry ne comprit pas entièrement parce que Hermione chuchotait pour ne pas réveiller Ginny. Lorsque Ron demanda à Harry s'il voulait venir voir Seamus se ridiculiser – ce qui lui valut un autre coup de coude de la part d'Hermione – il répondit par la négative.

Après que Hermione ait fermé la porte derrière eux, le silence emplit le compartiment presque vide. Pattenrond dormait paisiblement sur la banquette en face de Harry, et ne semblait prêter aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, en particulier aux bonds que faisait Coquecigrue sur son perchoir. Harry resta immobile, tenant la lettre dans une main et caressant la tête du hibou malheureux – n'avait-il pas entendu un jour Lupin l'appeler Oz ? – dans l'autre il se demandait pourquoi Ginny, après tout, ne pourrait pas le garder, vu que son propriétaire avait disparu et que Ginny n'avait pas d'animal.

_ Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Hedwige ? chuchota-t-il à sa chouette. Il serait bien, avec Ginny ?

Hedwige posa ses grands yeux intelligents sur Harry et émit un léger hululement d'approbation. Harry eut un petit rire.

_ Je m'en remets à ton jugement, alors.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit si brusquement que Harry sursauta. Etonné qu'un vacarme pareil n'ai pas tiré Ginny de son sommeil, il détourna les yeux de la cage où Hedwige ébouriffait ses plumes pour étudier les nouveaux arrivants.

Il s'agissait de deux garçons, assez maigres, qui avaient l'air d'avoir treize ou quatorze ans tous deux portaient l'uniforme de Poudlard, avec l'écusson jaune et rouge de Gryffondor cousu sur leur poche de poitrine. Ils offraient une curieuse symétrie, avec leur épaisse tignasse noire en bataille, leurs joues rouges et leur souffle court, sans compter le sourire qui éclairait leur visage. Le sourire de l'un découvrait des canines assez pointues, et les yeux sombres de l'autre brillaient derrière des lunettes de travers. Il les remit en place avant de demander à l'autre :

_ Dis, tu crois qu'on l'a semé ?

Celui qui avait les yeux clairs alla jusqu'à la porte du compartiment, qu'ils avaient refermée, et regarda par la fenêtre, tout en serrant sa baguette magique dans sa main.

_ Ouaip. Par contre, mauvaise nouvelle : pas de Lunard à l'horizon.

_ Il a dû partir de l'autre côté du wagon, avec Lily et Peter, souffla le garçon à lunettes en s'effondrant sur la banquette en face de Harry, près de Pattenrond qui, chose étonnante, continua de ronronner comme si de rien n'était. L'autre garçon poussa doucement de côté le perchoir en bois de Coq pour s'asseoir à côté de son compère, et caressa la tête minuscule du hibou.

_ Mignon, ce p'tit truc.

Puis ses yeux pâles tombèrent sur Harry, et une lueur méfiante s'y installa.

_ T'es qui, toi, d'abord ?

Harry, jusqu'ici, était resté muet, comme pétrifié. Incrédule, il fixait les deux formes affalées sur la banquette devant lui il avait bien du mal à en croire ses yeux et ses oreilles.

_ Je… je m'appelle Harry, balbutia-t-il. Gryffondor. Septième année. 

Les deux gamins échangèrent un regard plutôt admiratif, et celui qui avait des lunettes fit d'un ton aimable, quoique encore légèrement essoufflé :

_ Lui c'est Sirius, et mon nom c'est James.

_ Pourquoi vous courriez comme ça ? demanda Harry. Sa curiosité venait de reprendre le dessus sur le premier choc. Il avait presque l'impression que c'était un autre qui avait posé la question – _Je dois rêver_, se dit-il. _Ça doit être ça_.

_ Disons que Lucius Malefoy va devoir aller chez le coiffeur, fit Sirius après que lui et James eurent échangé un sourire qui rappelait fortement Fred et George Weasley dans leurs meilleurs moments.

_ A moins qu'il ne veuille se trimbaler tout l'été avec une crête orange et noire, termina James. Il était difficile de déterminer avec certitude lequel, de ses yeux ou de sa bouche, souriait avec le plus de malice.

_ Mais ça, bien sûr, tu ne l'as jamais entendu.

_ Et tu ne nous as pas vus.

_ Bien sûr, dit Harry. _Tout ça est complètement surréaliste. Je devrais sûrement faire quelque chose, j'en suis sûr… mais quoi, non d'un chien ?_

_ Bon, on va devoir y aller, fit Sirius. Pour voir si l'orage est passé.

James glissa une main sous son pull et retira ce que Harry reconnut comme étant sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

_ Mais pas sans précautions, hein ?

_ Tu parles, Jamsie. Et si on croise Rogue quelque part dans le train…

Ils échangèrent un clin d'œil lourd de menaces pour le concerné et James déplia sa Cape il eut un petit sourire à l'adresse de Ginny toujours endormie, puis regarda Harry et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :

_ Chut ! Pas un mot, d'accord ?

L'instant d'après il déployait la Cape, et Sirius venait s'abriter dessous également.

Au même moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et Ginny bougea légèrement. Entrèrent Ron et Hermione, l'un hilare, et l'autre apparemment partagée entre l'envie de tancer vertement Ron et de rire, elle aussi.

_ Oh, mais c'était mignon tout plein, rigolait Ron. Si seulement j'avais eu l'appareil photo de Colin…

_ Ron ! fit Hermione d'un ton de reproche. C'était très courageux de la part de Seamus, et…

_ C'est ça. Oh, Harry, tu aurais dû le voir ! Il était – tiens, salut, Ginny ! Bien dormi ? Il était _vert _! Presque toutes ses taches de rousseurs avaient disparu ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes !

Harry, tout en écoutant Ron, regardait autour de lui. Plus aucun signe des deux fantômes – qui d'ailleurs n'avaient pas du tout eu l'air de fantômes. Pourtant, ça avait bien été quelque chose de ce genre, non ? Un genre d'hallucination ? Il avait dû imiter Ginny, et s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Comment expliquer cela autrement ?

_ …C'est fou ce que tu peux être méchant quand tu t'y mets, Ron. Au moins, Seamus a eu le _courage_ de demander à Lavande si…

_ Oui, mais pourquoi avait-il besoin de témoins pour ça ? Quand je demanderai quelqu'un en mariage, moi, ce sera après une balade sous la lune en balai… En admettant que je demande jamais à quelqu'un.

_ Oh, mais comme ce sera charmant, coupa Hermione, sarcastique. Et _tellement_ confortable…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux-là étaient " officiellement " ensemble depuis six ou sept mois, et pourtant ils faisaient toujours comme si leur situation n'était que provisoire – comme s'ils avaient peur de déclarer leur relation comme étant une réalité, une certitude – alors qu'elle l'était déjà.

Mais cela, ils étaient évidemment les seuls à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

_ Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Tout va bien, dit Harry en réponse à la voix un peu inquiète de Ginny à présent bien réveillée. J'ai dû m'assoupir, et je me sens un peu vaseux – mais c'est tout.

_ Tu peux dormir, si tu veux, proposa Ginny en se redressant sur la banquette. Tiens, si tu veux, je te fais de la place.

Douce, chère Ginny. Rien que son sourire, discret, mais sincère et lumineux, remit du baume au cœur de Harry. Il n'avait pas sommeil à proprement parler, mais il se sentait effectivement fatigué. Et encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait – apparemment – de voir et d'entendre.

_ Merci, Ginny, fit-il avec un sourire sincère, et il s'installa confortablement sur sa banquette. La chaleur tendrement amicale de Ginny contre lui était bien agréable, et bientôt il ferma les yeux.

Mais il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Des tas de questions, comme à l'ordinaire quand il se retrouvait devant un problème insoluble, passaient et repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. 

Est-ce que son père et son parrain avaient vraiment déboulé du couloir après avoir teint les cheveux de Lucius Malefoy ? Probablement pas – en tout cas, pas pour de bon. Il était clair que Harry avait dû imaginer, ou plutôt rêver cette scène, sûrement à cause de la lettre du professeur Lupin. Toutefois, ce " rêve " avait semblé si réel… Harry avait vraiment eu l'impression de s'immiscer dans un épisode d'une seconde dans la vie de James Potter et Sirius Black. D'ailleurs, ils avaient sûrement dû s'asseoir dans ce compartiment, en route vers Poudlard, ou sur le chemin de retour. Ils avaient discuté dans ce train, ri, pratiqué les derniers sortilèges avant les vacances, s'y étaient peut-être disputé… Ils y avaient retrouvé des camarades de Gryffondor, ou peut-être même de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, avaient jeté des maléfices à Rogue… James avait peut-être embrassé Lily pour la première fois…

Est-ce qu'ils avaient été aussi tristes que lui, le jour de leur départ définitif, de quitter l'école des sorciers ? Avaient-ils regardé s'éloigner les montagnes avec cette boule au fond de la gorge, celle que Harry ressentait à présent ? Avaient-ils été inquiets à l'idée de retourner dans ce monde qui, à l'époque, paraissait si menaçant, si sombre ?

A mesure que Harry s'enfonçait dans le sommeil, il lui semblait entendre quelque chose. Quelque chose d'incongru – un rire, mais un rire qui n'appartenait pas aux personnes que Harry savait être présentes dans le compartiment en ce moment. 

Un rire de fille, clair, chaleureux, musical. Un rire heureux, et un peu triste aussi. Celui de quelqu'un qui retrouve un ami, tout en étant attristé d'en laisser un autre.

Puis, une deuxième voix – de garçon, plus grave, mais tout aussi chaude. La voix de quelqu'un qui sourit en parlant. 

_ Ça faisait longtemps, Lunard. C'est bon de te revoir. Où est Patmol ?

_ Il va venir, fit une troisième voix, basse et douce, souriante. Un de ces jours, il va venir.

Harry sourit dans son sommeil.

Quelque part – très loin, ou peut-être très près – l'âme de trois amis attendrait la venue du quatrième pour être réunis.

Un jour.

~~~~

*Boursouf : également appelé Puffskein – voir page 82 de _Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques_.

*~*~*~*

Sniff… tu parles d'un cadeau de Noël, direz-vous peut-être… Mais je voulais écrire cette petite histoire. Elle me tenait à cœur.

Et pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi diable j'ai mis " quatre " amis… Eh bien, quelque part, je suis sûre que si on creuse bien, Peter n'est pas si mort que ça au fond de Queudver. Je suis sûre qu'il sera utile à un moment, genre Gollum, en moins méchant – sacrifice final ou un truc comme ça. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait rester ce malheureux Sirius – quoique j'ai des doutes pour lui aussi. Ah, Mrs Rowling, si vous lisez ceci, abrégez nos souffrances et publiez la suite !!

En attendant, gros bisous, et joyeux Noël !

Belphegor~la Bizarre !~ :o]


End file.
